The invention relates more particularly to fractional horsepower permanent magnet direct current motors. Such motors must be provided with power terminals for connection to an external power supply. As the motors are often required for use in a confined space, the terminals must not add to the space required for the motor body or so far as possible increase the size of the body. It is already known to provide female terminals connected inside the motor for connection in use to an external plug. Those terminals include a goose-neck portion which resiliently presses respectively against one side of each male plug connector when it is inserted into the motor body. Such terminals can be easily strained, and so reduce the effective contact pressure if the plug connector is inserted out-of-line and too much towards the goose neck portion. The goose neck portion provides generally only a point or line contact with each plug after insertion.